Brady's Painful Return
by Soulsuit
Summary: Mikayla falls of a cliff and Brady somehow catches her but where has he been.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Brady's painful return

Mikayla was just doing her normal patrol. Walking around making sure the tarantula people are still on the dark side. She was thinking about King Brady and how she broke his heart making him leave. As this was happening she didn't even notice the cliff till it was too late. Mikayla was hurdling down a cliff but when she landed it wasn't on the ground it was in someone's arms.

"Mikayla I'll get you back to the castle after that you don't come looking for me and don't tell Boomer I'm here got it" Brady asked sternly. Mikayla nodded and then Brady started running at 50 mph.

"We're her-"Brady was cut off when he saw Boomer and Boz playing basketball in the plaza. Boomer looked over and was startled when he saw Brady and Makayla in the gateway. "BRADY YOU'RE BACK" Boomer exclaimed. "No I'm here to drop off Mikayla after she fell off a cliff." "I'm sorry to ruin this but who is he" Boz asked confused. "I'm the king before you Ex-King Brady, Now I'm leaving see yah all later." Boomer started running as he exclaimed "No you're not you're staying here!" Just then Brady tripped Boomer and ran back in forest only to be stopped by Mason. "King Brady you're back. Ha ha! Time to go back to the cast-" "No I'm going back to my camp to live in peace and you can't stop me!" Then Brady stared running for a lost cause after Mason grabbed the back of his shirt. "I can do this all day" Mason stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 King of the Dungeon

Brady sat there thinking about the last hour.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mason let me go now, I order you" Brady commanded.

"Sorry Brady, you aren't a king anymore Boz replaced you after you left."

"Then let me go as a friend I'll leave and you can continue your guard duties. Please Mason let me go" Brady pleaded.

"I'll let you go after you answer my question, deal?"

"Sure, so what's the question Mason?"

"Why did you leave all of us?"

"Because I was not a good king I was bound to destroy the island with my stupidity and selfishness."

Mason let go of Brady's shirt and stared at him with surprised eyes. "Really you thought that?"

"Yes, I was immature and stupid and that's why I left."

"THERE HE IS GET HIM" Boomer exclaimed as he tackled Brady to the ground. "Put him in the dungeon so he can't escape Mason and Mahama!" Mason leaned down to Brady and whispered "I'm sorry my king, but I can't disobey king Boomer he's an actual king." "I understand Mason I'll go willingly to the dungeon."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"God, I can't believe I got captured by Boomer this is ridiculous" Brady exclaimed banging his head against the stone wall. Just then Mikayla opens the cell door and comes in. "Hello Brady I brought you something" She said hoping he would stop banging his head.

"Unless it's a way out then I don't care!"

Mikayla was surprised Brady yelled at her like that. He used to be kinder and goofier with her but now, he's changed a lot since the two years he's been gone. She strummed the base guitar and that made Brady turn around.  
"How'd you sneak this in here" he asked surprised.

"I didn't, daddy told me to bring it to you."

"Really? Mason did this" He sighed "when I was captured and brought here he told me he was sorry and he had no choice."

Mikayla tried to change the subject quickly after that.

"So did you write any new songs Brady?"

"Why yes I did would you like to hear one, Mikayla?"

"Sure"  
/

Brady picked up the base and started strumming

When we met I was childish and stupid,

I made you think I was careless and retarded.

But because of you I've grown up and seen the

Error of my wa-ys!

Because here at the crossroads I can see in to the future

With me and you standing there hand in haaand! I really do

Like you but I can never be with you. Cause of that first impression.  
/

Brady finished and Makayla just stared in awe at that song. "Is that what you really think Brady" Mikayla asked very seriously. "Yes when I first came to Kinkow I almost destroyed your home. When I realized this I knew we were never going to work out so I gave up on trying to-"Brady was cut off by a deep kiss from Mikayla. "Brady don't ever think that when you were gone I thought about you all the time and I learned that… I love you Brady"

"I love you to Mikayla. I promise I won't leave now or ever"


End file.
